


The Death Of Donna Noble

by TimeLadyOfEarth



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyOfEarth/pseuds/TimeLadyOfEarth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor decides to visit a dying friend in her last moments. WARNING: Major Character Death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Death Of Donna Noble

The doors to the old blue phone box sung open, and the Doctor stepped out.  
He was on a mission, and nothing, not even Davros and his mighty army of Dalek's could stop him.   
The old hospital was a couple of blocks from where he had parked the TARDIS. He could have easily parked her inside of the crumbling building, but he had chose the distance on purpose. He didn't mind the walk.   
He needed time to think.  
He knew that this day would eventually come; it had happened before with his other companions.  
Just not like this.  
Not like her.  
This time would be different.  
Two children scuttled past the Doctor, chasing a runaway ball. The Doctor paused for a moment, watching them as they ran down the sidewalk, laughing innocently.   
The were oblivious to the cruel world that surrounded them. From somewhere down the road, a woman, presumably their mother, called out, yelling for them to come back.  
The Doctor smiled slightly before continuing his solemn walk.  
It was Christmas time in London, and much like it had been for a long time, the streets were almost empty. Only a few dares to be out. The Doctor chuckled slightly as he remembered something an old friend had once said.  
"London? At Christmas?"   
No one comes to London on Christmas unless you absolutely had to.  
And the Doctor had to.  
As the Doctor approached the nearly empty hospital, he slowed, his nerves beginning to tease at the edge of his stomach. He bit his lip and pushed open the doors to the medical building. He walked quickly over to the cheerful receptionist. He exchanged a few words with her before she finally told him where to go.   
Sadly, he walked down the long hallway.   
On the third floor, he found what he was looking for. There was a sign on the door of the small hospital room. It spelled out one name.   
D. Noble  
Slowly but surely, he pushed open the door.  
Laying on a single bed was a woman.  
Her gray hair had long since faded from the fiery red that it once was. However, her eyes were still as forest green as ever. They had not changed, only aged.  
Those eyes now stared back at him, narrowing slightly in suspicion. He smiled and walked to her side.   
"Hello, Donna." He said, slowly taking her wrinkled hand in his.  
She tilted her head in silent confusion.   
"I don't think I've ever seen you this quiet." The doctor said, chuckling slightly. Tears began to well up in the corners of his eyes, threatening to spill over.   
She made a small gesture, as if to ask who this strange man holding her hand was.   
The doctor simply smiled at her. The receptionist had told him that Donna Noble had not spoken for years. She had said that one day, Donna just stopped. That was when she had gotten sick, when she had given up.  
"You don't remember me, Donna Noble, or the adventures that we shared. I have changed faces since you last saw me. My name is the Doctor. I am here to make things better. To help you remember."  
And with that said, he slowly leaned down and kissed her forehead.  
Donna's eyes jerked open, and her body began to shudder as the memories flooded back into her mind. Tears began to flow freely from her eyes, and she looked over at the Doctor.   
She recognized him.  
"Hello, Donna." He said again, smiling weakly.  
She froze, and the machines in the room went wild. Her heart began to sputter, and Donna stared at him in fear.  
He tightened his grip on her hand.  
"It's okay, Donna. I know it hurts, you are dying. But that is okay. I know your scared, but you can let go now. It is okay to let go."   
Donna took a deep breath and opened her mouth. With all of her remaining strength, the woman who hadn't spoken in years spoke only two words.  
"Oi Spaceman."   
Then her eyes slowly closed, and Donna Noble died.  
The room filled with the sounds of the flat line, and the Doctor bowed his head, no longer fighting the tears that flowed down his cheek, staining the brim of his tweed jacket.   
He pressed his cheek to the back of her now stone cold hand, staring quietly at her peaceful face.   
He stood there for a few moments, crying silently and mourning the loss of his friend.   
It was only when the nurses came in to turn off the machines that the Doctor dropped his hand and stepped back.   
The nurse pronounced Donna as dead, and the Doctor turned to leave.  
He walked silently down the hallway, stopping only for a moment once he was outside.  
He stared up at the tall hospital building.  
"Goodbye, Donna Noble." He said softly.l  
And then he left, disappearing off to his TARDIS to live another day.  
Amy was waiting for him, and upon seeing his tear stained face and forlorn expression, she began to question him.  
But the Doctor never spoke of Donna Noble again.  
~The End~


End file.
